Como Hermana y Hermano
by MIREYA DXC
Summary: 'Lindsay y Trent son hermanos, sin embargo tienen sentimientos el uno por el otro ¿Lo confesaran? Fic basado en la poesia del autor Enrique González Martínez "Como hermana y hermano" ' Fic Dedicado a Nia  -  .


**Hola :D! Aca Mireya n.n, ya se, ya se, no les importa xD, Bueno, este fic fue inspirado en una poesía que leei llamada "Como hermana y hermano" del autor Enrique González Martínez.**

**Ya se lo q diran "¿Sabes leer?" xDDD ok, quizá eso no xD Lo que sucede fue q mi madre decidió darme algo q hacer ¬¬ en otras palabras me dio un libro de poesía para mantener mi pequeña mente ocupada xD asi q en una de esas que pasaba las paginas rápidamente vi el poema y quedo perfecto para Lindsay y Trent :D . **

**Bueno, este fic va dedicado a Nia (Neko Night) por su cumpleaños que fue el pasado 13 de enero :D, un poquiiiiiito tarde xD pero bueno.**

**Advertencia: (sii! Mi primer advertencia! *-* xD) eh. . . no se .-. TDSeries no me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro n.n, es decir, ni siquiera se q es lucro xD.**

**PD: La historia es Narrada por Trent, como si él se la estuviera contando a Lindsay :D, Bueno, adelante n.n**

* * *

><p>Como hermana y hermano, caminamos, juntos de la mano de la mano. . .<p>

* * *

><p>Te lleve a la pradera justo al atardecer, el paisaje era hermoso, un bella obra de arte.<p>

-Tay, gracias por traerme, ya tenía ganas de respirar un aire tan limpio en un ambiente así de bonito-Exclamaste mientras olías las rosas-Es relajante.

-Lindsay, es Trent-Respondí dejando escuchar una leve risa-Y de nada, eres mi hermana, haría lo que fuera por ti-Concluí yo entregándote a ti, una bella rosa blanca. Tu sonreíste, una hermosa sonrisa por cierto, ¿Sabes? Haría lo que fuese por mantenerla eterna. En el momento, se escucho un canto muy peculiar, el trino de un ave.

-¿Oyes?-Me dices mirándome directo a los ojos. Ojos que demuestran inocencia y ternura, tan profundos que me pierdo en ellos. Yo, simplemente asiento en respuesta. Un silencio profundo se hiso presente, era una tranquilidad incomparable, el silencio era tal que podíamos escuchar el latir de nuestros corazones.

-Tranquila Lindsay, no temas-Te dije, en respuesta simplemente me dedicaste una sonrisa, una encantadora sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Como hermana y hermano, ambos nos tomamos de la mano.<p>

* * *

><p>Los dos sentimos una refrescante brisa, proveniente de un estanque cercano. . .<p>

Justo ahí, lavando su plumaje, se encontraba un majestuoso cisne blanco, alargando su elegante cuello, simulando ser una serpiente.

Te acercaste al estanque y admiraste el agua, note un leve sonrojo en tus mejillas, no puedo negar que te hacia lucir aun más hermosa. Volteaste a mí y preguntaste-¿Me has besado alguna vez?-No sabía cómo responderte en realidad, pero al instante sentí un leve cosquilleo. El deseo de besarte, más tu no me lo permitiste, pues fuiste tú quien me beso, un beso ardiente, debo admitir. Alzaste a mi tu rostro al concluir el acto-¿Sabes?-Preguntaste-Estos besos nadie los debe saber, acaso-Suspiraste-Creo que ni siquiera son besos- Supe a lo que te referías, lo nuestro era prohibido y nadie debía enterarse de ello.

* * *

><p>Como hermana y hermano, ambos nos tomamos de la mano.<p>

* * *

><p>Los dos nos sentamos al instante, y decidiste apoyar tu rostro en mi pecho, vi como tus ojos poco a poco se llenaban de in numerables lágrimas, que, resbalaban lentamente por tus mejillas.<p>

Decidiste limpiar aquel llanto para luego clavar en mi tus pupilas soñadoras y tiernamente preguntar-¿No lloras?-Pues mis ojos estaban secos.

-Quizá no ahora-Respondí acariciando tu hermoso cabello rubio-Pero hay lágrimas nocturnas-Contesté. En el acto me abrazaste para seguidamente, mirarme con esos bellos ojos azules y acercar tus labios a los míos.

Lastimosamente, ese momento llegó a su fin, nos separamos nuevamente y sonreíste, al igual que yo a ti en respuesta. Ambos sabíamos que lo nuestro era un amor prohibido, pero era algo que ninguno quiso dejar de lado. Por lo cual, lucimos nuestra mejor sonrisa y partimos nuevamente a casa, fingiendo, que nada paso.

* * *

><p>Como hermana y hermano, ambos nos tomamos de la mano.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bien Nia, fic dedicado a ti por tus 16 casi-recién cumplidos xDDD, tan solo por unos muchos meses de diferencia xD<strong>

**Y como pueden ver, aprendí a poner líneas en mis fics xD, Bueno, siempre se aprende algo nuevo, ojala te haya gustado Nia n.n y Felices 16 y medio x) .**

**^-^ ¿Review? :3**


End file.
